Harry McGonagall
by Lord Zanator
Summary: Esta historia es una traducción de witowsmp, es una de mis historias favoritas que me e decidido a traducir con el permiso del autor original. Después de ver que clase de personas son los Dursley, la profesora McGonagall decide secuestrar a Harry. HHr


_(nota del traductor: Por algún extraño motivo cuando subía el archivo mostraba las partes de la historia original que fuí copiando y posteriormente borrado para hacer más fácil la traducción, gracias a Yami-702, Lianon y Trekstor por hacerme ver que el archivo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, espero que se no aparezcan muchos errores a continuación)_

Capítulo 1 - Desafiando a Dumbledore

"Buena suerte, Harry," dijo el profesor Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall vio como dejaba al niño acostado en la puerta de Privet Drive número cuatro. El anciano director giró sobre sus talones, y con un chasquido de su manto, se había ido.

McGonagall sabía que se esperaba de ella para irse también. Sabía que tenía que confiar en el juicio de Albus, pero ella había visto a estos muggles todo el día, y eran la peor de las personas a las que nunca podría cumplir. Ella se inclinó para tocar al bebé con su mano por última vez, y comenzó a llorar. Rápidamente lo recogió y dejó de llorar de inmediato. Ella miró a los ojos del bebé que se parecía tanto a su madre y lloró.

"¿Cómo puede el hombre dejar tirado al hijo James y de Lily en un umbral, como una botella de leche, cuando él ni siquiera había visto nunca a estas personas?" -murmuró para sí misma. Mientras las imágenes de lo que había observado en su mente, junto con lo que Lily le había dicho sobre el odio de su hermana sobre la magia y la negativa a reconocer que ella, James, y Harry eran parte de su familia, Minerva llegó a la decisión de hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes. Desafió a Albus Dumbledore. Ella miró a la cara al pequeño Harry de nuevo y dijo severamente: "No voy a permitir que este hombre arruine tu vida!" Tomando al pequeño desapareció, lejos la gente comenzaba a reunirse en secreto en todo el país mientras levantaban sus copas y brindando en voz baja: "Por Harry Potter - el niño que vivió"

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Minerva se dirigía a una casa empujando un cochecito que había conjurado, sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente en caso de que el director se diera cuenta que ella había llevado al niño. Ella había pasado la noche en un hotel muggle considerando sus opciones. Si ella no se presentaba en Hogwarts, Albus sabrían que había secuestrado a Harry, y ella estaría viviendo como un fugitivo. Si ella llevaba al bebé a Hogwarts, Albus lo encontraría rápidamente y enviaría a Harry de nuevo con los Dursley, probablemente siendo despedida en el proceso. Tenía que encontrar a Harry un hogar apropiado, al menos por unos años. Con el tiempo se podía disimular y llevarlo con ella a vivir en Hogwarts, alegando que era su sobrino o algo así, sólo si es necesario, pero no hasta dentro de unos pocos años. Ella no podía darle a una familia de magos, porque todos sabrían quién era. Ella estuvo de acuerdo que el muchacho no tenía necesidad de crecer famoso. Sólo había una persona en quien podía confiar. Ella no lo había visto desde la última Navidad hacía exactamente casi un año, pero que siempre había llevado muy bien con él y pensó que él y su esposa eran personas maravillosas. Ella estaba muy contenta de que el director había suspendido las clases en honor de los recientes acontecimientos.

Llamó a la puerta de la unidad número ocho Churchill con un vestido muggle normal. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones que tendría unos veinticinco años abrió la puerta y sonrió ella llevaba ropa de embarazada, estaba embarazada de cinco meses y parecía estar saludable.

"tía Minnie?" , exclamó, "y un bebé. Pasa"

Sonriendo a la esposa de su sobrino, dijo, "Hola Cindy. Debo decir que estas absolutamente radiante ¿Está Mark aquí? Hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes".

Cindy le sonrió a Minerva. "Sí. Voy a ir a buscarlo. ¡Que bebé tan lindo!. ¿De quién es él?"

Minerva suspiró. "Eso es parte de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos".

Cindy dio su tía una mirada extraña, pero salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde, un hombre rubio con ojos azules entró en la habitación y abrazó a la secuestradora. "tía Minnie, es bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Sigues manteniendo a los Gryffindors fuera de problemas?" Él continuó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. "Cindy dijo que quería hablar con nosotros."

"Sí, Mark. Es una larga historia. Es posible que desee sentarse." Minerva miró al hijo squib de su hermano (que había dicho a su esposa muggle todo sobre el mundo mágico para que puedan visitar a su familia) y les dijo: "He secuestrado a este niño, y quiero que lo ustedes lo cuiden."

"¿Qué?" exclamó Mark y Cindy.

"Ya ves", dijo Minerva, "Este es Harry Potter." Ella entonces les comentó la breve historia de cómo Voldemort había matado a la familia Potter y él pequeño lo había vencido de cómo Harry sería famoso, y cómo Dumbledore quería que el niño fuera criado por "el peor ejemplo de humanidad que ella había visto. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que su familia lo encontrara en la puerta, lo dejó en la puerta de su casa con una nota! Puede que sea un genio, pero no tiene una pizca de sentido común si cree que Harry sería aceptado felizmente en esa casa! De todos modos, tan pronto como se fue tomé a Harry y me lo llevé, y yo estaba, eh, con la esperanza de que ustedes le darían un hogar aquí. Me doy cuenta de que podría no ser el momento perfecto con otro bebé en camino, pero me gustaría que lo consideraran detenidamente" – Les miró a ambos nerviosamente con ojos suplicantes.

La joven pareja miró a Harry, Minerva, y luego entre ellos. Mark habló por fin. "Um, bueno, yo iba a decírtelo en Navidad, pero en enero, nos trasladamos a los Estados Unidos por mi trabajo, por lo que en realidad no serías capaz de verlo mucho."

Minerva sonrió brillantemente. "Eso sería aún mejor! Nunca pensarían en buscarlo allí!"

"Bueno, creo que Cindy y yo tenemos que hablar sobre esto. ¿Por qué no ves la televisión mientras nosotros vamos a otra habitación?"

"¿Tele-qué?" -preguntó el profesor.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de la conversación Minerva comenzó a ver una telenovela, Mark y Cindy McGonagall entraron en su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta. Mark puso sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó alrededor de unos segundos antes de decir: "Bueno, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Qué que me parece?" -replicó ella.

Él respiró hondo. "Bueno, mirando el lado positivo estábamos planeando tener más de un niño de todos modos y Harry necesita una familia. Si nadie tiene la menor idea de dónde está, entonces debe estar a salvo de los mortífagos, en caso de querer tomar venganza".

"Por no hablar de lo guapo que es, pero tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto a la cicatriz es muy reconocible".

Él suspiró, "lo cual nos lleva a los puntos malos. No sólo tendríamos que ocultar su cicatriz, también tendríamos que disfrazarlo de otras maneras, tal vez cambiar su color de pelo."

Parecía triste. "¿Quiere decir que tendríamos que seguir cambiando su pelo todo el tiempo?"

"No. Estoy seguro de que tía Minnie puede hacer algo de forma permanente".

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Pero no quiero que cambie sus ojos verdes, me gustan."

"A mí también", dijo sonriendo.

"Por lo tanto, ¿Nos lo quedamos?" pidió a Cindy.

"Si lo hacemos, vamos a ser secuestradores", dijo Mark.

Cindy sonrió. "Podríamos decir que lo encontramos en nuestra puerta, el viejo director lo dejó así en casa de los Dursley."

Empezó a sonreír de la forma en que lo dijo. "Podríamos hacer que tía Minnie cambiara sus huellas dactilares y otros rasgos para que no sean capaz de identificarlo. Entonces podemos decir que hemos encariñado con él y queremos adoptarlo. De esta manera, seremos realmente sus tutores."

"¿Cuál debería ser su nombre?"

Sonrió a su esposa. "Bueno, creo que podríamos seguir con el nombre de Harry, ya que probablemente ya responde a él de todos modos. Es un nombre común que no debería despertar sospechas por lo que no será necesario cambiar el nombre, y por supuesto darle nuestro apellido".

Cindy le sonrió. "Entonces se llamará " Harry Mark McGonagall. "

Mark besó profundamente a su esposa y luego con entusiasmo dijo: "¡Vamos a tener un bebé!"

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Volvieron a encontrar Minerva profundamente inmerso en un programa en la tele. Cuando entramos en la habitación, Mark dijo, "tía Minnie", haciendo a la bruja sobresaltárarse. "Hemos decidido adoptarlo. Vamos a cambiar su nombre a Harry McGonagall."

La profesora dio la sonrisa más grande de su vida. "¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Gracias!"

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de que McGonagall había transfigurado las huellas dactilares de las manos y los pies (sólo para estar seguro) y el pelo (a rubio) fue capaz de ocultar temporalmente la cicatriz con un encanto glamour (por unos días con la promesa de hacer de nuevo el encanto cada vez que sea necesario hasta la adopción) los acompañó hasta el departamento de bienestar de los niños, pero no entró en la oficina con ellos. Ella esperó con impaciencia cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente regresaron con Harry en los brazos de Cindy.

Sin esperar a su tía para hablar, Mark anunció: "Ellos estaban felices de que nos mantenga al niño mientras se ejecutan las huellas dactilares, y nos dijo que si no podían localizar a un familiar..."

"... Que no se debe gracias a ti", intervino un sonriente Cindy.

"... Que probablemente no debería haber ningún problema con la adopción antes de partir hacia Estados Unidos".

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Durante los próximos meses, Minerva mandaba lechuzas regularmente al hijo de su hermano muerto casi todos los días. Ella había hecho un hechizo para recibir las cartas sólo cuando sabía que estaría sola en lugar de en el desayuno como era común. Según lo prometido, cada vez que llevaban a Harry a cualquier tipo de reunión oficial, Minerva visitaba su casa la noche anterior y se escondía la cicatriz. Mark y Cindy planeaba hablar con algún tipo de médico muggle acerca de cómo ocultar la cicatriz de Harry permanentemente cuando llegaran a América.

Albus, mientras tanto, no había mencionado a Harry, así que tampoco lo hizo Minerva. Había conseguido un libro sobre Oclumancia el día después del secuestró de Harry y estaba trabajando en ella en cada minuto libre que pudo encontrar para que Dumbledore no pudiera saber el paradero de Harry por ella.

Al mismo tiempo, a mediados de diciembre, él día en que la horrible noticia del ataque a Frank y Alice Longbottom estaba en el Profeta, Minnie recibió la buena noticia de que Harry había sido adoptado oficialmente. Ahora era oficialmente 'Harry Mark McGonagall, y los tribunales decidieron reclamar su fecha de nacimiento como 12 de agosto 1980. Minerva estaba impresionado de que los médicos muggle habían conseguido adivinar en al menos dos semanas su nacimiento real.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Pasó las vacaciones de Navidad en su casa y trajo un montón de juguetes y ropa para Harry, junto con algo de ropa de bebé y juguetes para el nuevo bebé que venía en camino. También les dio a ambos un mágico espejo de dos vías para poder comunicarse con ella. Como iba siendo rutina, ocultó la cicatriz de Harry por última vez cuando Mark y su familia estaban a punto de ir al aeropuerto para volar a Estados Unidos. Cuando se separaron, la severa profesora empezó a llorar. Sabía que iba a perderlos a todos.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A los pocos meses de mudarse a Lansing, Illinois, un suburbio de Chicago, donde Mark trabajaba, la cicatriz de Harry estaba ahora completamente invisible, gracias al trabajo de un médico muggle que le habían llevado sus padres adoptivos. Al día después la profesora McGonagall recibió la noticia convocándola a la oficina del director.

Ella abrió la puerta para encontrar a un muy preocupado Dumbledore. "Hola Minerva, ¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?" dijo distraídamente. Fawkes no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Después de McGonagall negar con la cabeza se sentó, el director también sentado en su silla. "Me temo que tengo malas noticias, Minerva".

"¿ma… malas noticia? ¿Qué ha pasado, Albus?"

"Me las arreglé para que un squib se mudara a Privet Drive para vigilar a Harry Potter hace unos días, y ella me ha informado que Harry no está allí. Fuí personalmente y me di cuenta que los Dursley nunca encontraron a Harry en su puerta."

Por unos instantes, pensó que había sido capturada pero no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. "¿Ellos no lo encontraron?" -repitió, sonando y mirando tan angustiada como pudo.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza tristemente, y luego miró de nuevo hacia ella. "Minerva, que pasó el día allí. ¿Notaste a alguien extraño por la zona? Alguien que pudo haber estado vigilándonos y se llevó el joven Harry, tan pronto como lo dejamos ahí."

Asegurandose que sus escudos Oclumancia subieron tan fuerte como sea posible en caso de que sondeara su mente, ella respondió: "No Albus. No vi a nadie" Ella quiso añadir, "excepto a esos horribles muggles con los que dejó a Harry", pero no quería recordarle que ella no estaba de acuerdo con los Dursley.

Llevandose sus manos a la cara. "Me temo que los mortífagos lo secuestraron, ta sea para tomar venganza en cuyo caso está muerto, o para entrenarlo en el camino de las artes oscuras, tal vez incluso convertirlo en el próximo señor oscuro".

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. "Seguramente usted no cree que..."

"¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sucedido, Minerva? Es mi culpa, como Remus fue lo suficientemente amable para señalarme cuando informé de esto a la Orden. Debí haber llamado a la puerta de los Dursley y entregarlo personalmente. Eso habría activado los escudos de sangre. Esperamos que Harry está vivo, ya que nadie se ha jactado de matarlo, cosa que probablemente harían los mortífagos, pero simplemente no lo sé. Incluso si está vivo podría estar en cualquier lugar del planeta e incluso en una casa bajo un encantamiento Fidelio. " Él le sonrió a este medio. "Podrían estar tan cerca como Hogsmeade si se utiliza ese encanto, y ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta." Suspiró, buscando mayores alternativas. "Bueno, creo que la e hecho escuchar mis divagaciones por un tiempo suficiente. Puedes irte. Si se te ocurre cualquier cosa por insignificante que sea, hágamelo saber."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Como Minerva salió de la oficina de Albus, se sintió muy mal por haberle mentido y lo que le preocupa tanto, pero se recordó que él se merecía esto para tratar de dejar a Harry en una puerta. También se recordó que había sido casi cinco meses desde que Harry había dejado en casa de los Dursley, y que por fin comprobar en él. Ella sabía que no hay magia residual todavía estaría allí ahora para mostrar que había Aparecido con el bebé si alguien se molestó en comprobar, por lo que estaba a salvo.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y antes de darse cuenta, el 8 de marzo de 1982, la hermana de Harry, Brianna Minerva McGonagall nació. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Tía Minnie, naturalmente, pasó la Semana Santa con ellos para conocer la nueva adición a la familia. Ella, por supuesto, trajo un montón de ropa de bebé con ella, así como algunos regalos para Harry.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Papi, mami y Brinnie!" dijo el pequeño Harry excitado cuando Cindy McGonagall entró en la habitación con sus hermana de ocho meses de edad. Mark estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Harry aún tenía el pelo rubio y la cicatriz seguía oculta.

Habían estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos durante un año, y la vida era buena. Hoy en día, la tía Minnie viajaba por polvos floo para el aeropuerto O'Hare para pasar la Navidad con ellos. Los viejas trans-continental de la red floo sólo se localizaban en los aeropuertos internacionales a fin de que muggles no sospecharan de los extranjeros que simplemente aparecían en alguna parte. Las personas que lo utilizaban se les entregaba un billetes de avión. Simplemente entró en una zona del aeropuerto similar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos-y esperó su turno. Cada diez minutos, la enorme chimenea que se ajustaba a veinte personas transportaba a todo el mundo entre los diferentes aeropuertos internaciones. "Buenos días, Harry," dijo Cindy, abrazando a su niño.

"Buenos días mamá! Buenos días Brinnie!"

"Hoy tía Minnie viene a pasar unas semanas con nosotros."

"¡Bien!" el niño dijo: "Ella traer regalos!"

Mark se echó a reír, mientras que Cindy le dio una mirada severa. "No nos gusta tía Minnie porque ella da regalos. Nos gusta porque ella es una buena persona".

"Y trae regalos!" dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Esta vez ni siquiera Cindy cedió a la risa.

"Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto O'Hare para recogerla," Dijo finalmente Cindy.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de un largi viaje a través del terrible tráfico de Chicago, finalmente llegó al aeropuerto y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a la mujer mayor que llevaba un vestido largo de color marrón con un sombrero a juego. Ella estaba empujando un carrito con varias bolsas en él. "tía Minnie!" -gritó Harry con excitación mientras corría hacia ella, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de la mujer con porte orgulloso.

Se agachó y le devolvió el abrazo. "Hola Harry. Es bueno verte."

"¿tía trajiste regalos?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa hacia ella con sus ojos de cachorro.

"Harry!" Dijo Cindy cuando ella y Mark se acercaron.

"Bueno, como de hecho lo hice, tanto para usted y su hermana", dijo Minerva, "pero no los conseguirá hasta que haya recibido un informe completo sobre tu comportamiento de tus padres."

"He sido bueno, ¿a que sí mamá?"

Cindy sonrió durante unos treinta segundos, como su pequeño hijo esperaba a su evaluación. "Supongo que sí."

Minerva abrazó tanto Cindy y Mark, avergonzado a su tía con un beso en la mejilla. "Mark, detente."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Fiel a su palabra, tía Minnie les dió tanto Harry como a Brianna un regalo a cada uno cuando llegaron a su casa. Brianna fue un peluche suave con forma de Hipogrifo y Harry recibió un tren en miniatura que era una réplica de el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella les dijo a los padres de Harry que había transfigurado el tren de rocas. Habían decidido no decirle a Harry acerca de la magia hasta que tuvo su primera muestra de magia accidental. Él sabía que su tía Minnie enseñaba en una escuela llamada Hogwarts que él iba a ir algún día, pero no tenía ni idea de que era de magia.

Ella se quedaba hasta el día después de entregar los regalos de navidad. Mark y Cindy le pareció gracioso el modo en que los niños tenían su tía abuela envueltas alrededor de sus manos. Les hacían hacer cosas que la gente de Hogwarts nunca habría creído, como jugar al escondite y al corre que te pillo. Incluso conseguían que jugara al juego del 'monstruo de las cosquillas. Disfrutando de la navidad con muchos regalos y sobre todo el amor que era lo más importante.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry comenzó a jardín de infantes a los cinco años de edad, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él tuvo su primera experiencia con la magia accidental. Se había hecho amigo el primer día de un niño llamado Matthew Burke, pero rápidamente se convirtió en enemigo de un niño más grande llamado Brian Popovich. Brian se había burlado de Harry porque necesitaba gafas, así que él y Matt decidieron gastarle una broma. Brian estaba sentado en una silla cuando "accidentalmente" Matt derramado su refresco de naranja, en el suelo delante de Brian. Harry estaba en el suelo atando juntos los cordones de los zapatos de Brian. Mientras que Harry estaba atando los cordones, Brian se dio cuenta y tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a apretar tan fuerte como pudo. Harry tenía miedo de que rompiera su mano, de repente la mano de Brian comenzó a dolerle dejando libre a Harry. Olvidando que sus zapatos estaban atados juntos, él se levantó y cayó, aterrizando boca abajo en el charco de refresco.

Por desgracia para Harry, el profesor había visto parte de ella, por lo que Harry estaba en problemas. Después de la escuela, mientras que Harry estaba siendo regañado, su hermana disfrutó de la historia, alguien llamó a la puerta siendo Mark quien abrió.

Delante de la puerta había un hombre corto y delgado de mediana edad con el pelo negro que empezaba a tornarse gris estaba vestido con un traje gris. "Buenos días, el Sr. McGonagall supongo?"

"Sí".

El desconocido le tendió la mano y Mark se la estrechó. "Soy Stephen Kirk. ¿Puedo pasar por unos minutos? Tiene que ver con su hijo y lo que pasó en la escuela hoy."

Suspiró, con la esperanza de los padres del otro niño no lo demandaran o algo estúpido como eso. "Adelante"

Una vez instalados en la sala de estar, Cindy había hecho un poco de té,

Stephen dijo: "En pocas palabras, su hijo realizó magia accidental el día hoy, lo que significa que es un mago." Hizo una pausa, como esperando un argumento.

Cindy sonrió. "Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Nos preguntábamos si se tratara de un mago o no."

Kirk se mostró sorprendido. "¿Usted ... ustedes saben acerca de la magia?."

Mark sonrió. "Oh, sí. verá, yo soy un squib de Inglaterra. De hecho, mi tía es la directora adjunta de la escuela Hogwarts. Supongo que Harry irá allí cuando tenga edad suficiente."

"¿En serio?" dijo el hombre feliz. "Si tu tía enseña allá, supongo que no tendría mucho sentido tratar de persuadirlo para que envíe Harry a otro lugar, cuando cumpla los once años."

Mark rió entre dientes. "Me temo que no. Si enviara a Harry a cualquier otra escuela, mi tía nunca volvería a hablar conmigo otra vez".

"Si eres de Inglaterra, supongo que habrás oído hablar de la restricción de la magia menor de edad que tienen allá".

"Sí", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Nosotros en los Estados Unidos pensamos que esa restricción es ridícula, todo lo que preocupa al gobierno es el secreto. Siempre y cuando no realicen magia frente a muggles sin el conocimiento de la magia, no nos importa. A pesar de que existen escuelas que son internados como Hogwarts que también empiezan a los once años, también tenemos escuelas donde los niños se les enseña los conceptos básicos de la magia a los magos jóvenes, así como las bases de muchos de los cursos que se imparten en Hogwarts. Las clases son 17:55 a 21.00 de lunes a viernes y los sábados de 7.30 de la mañana hasta las 12.30 pm, Cada día de la semana es un tema diferente, y el sábado es un repaso general de lo que han dado durante la semana. "

"Las clases de primer año son latin, lo cual es útil en períodos de aprendizaje, manejo básico de la varita, que incluye la seguridad y todos los diferentes movimientos de varita. Encantos simples, introducción a la transfiguración, conceptos básicos de herbología. Algunas clases siguen hasta comenzado en el internado, mientras que otras asignaturas, como el manejo de la varita, se sustituyen por las clases como las pociones, y con el tiempo defensa, a pesar de que se suele esperar hasta que los niños tengan entre nueve y diez años para comenzar con estas últimas. Si Harry comienza las clases ahora, estaría muy por delante en sus clases, e incluso podría ser capaz de saltar un grado en Hogwarts. En vez de ir por edades, se inicia a los niños cuando realizan su magia accidental en primer lugar. Encontramos que la enseñanza de controlar la magia se ayuda a prevenir más accidentes. Nuestro primer período se inicia dos semanas después de los términos muggle, ya que al comenzar la escuela tiende a causar casos de magia accidental. Por lo tanto, al esperar las dos semanas, recibimos casi el doble de inscripciones ".

"Bueno", dijo Mark, mirando a su esposa: "¿Qué te parece?"

"Suena bien, pero tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Harry lo que piensa."

"Probablemente deberíamos pedir la opinión de tía Minnie también. Señor Kirk, ¿podríamos tomar un tiempo para responder?"

"Por supuesto", dijo con una sonrisa. "Sé que es una gran decisión. He aquí algunas formas de decidirse", dijo sacando su varita y convocando varios folletos con las clases de magia, junto con los documentos legales en caso de decidirse. "La fecha límite para inscribirse es al final de la semana. También he dejado instrucciones sobre el vecindario mágico más cercano donde se pueden comprar las varitas y los libros, y cualquier otra cosa mágica que le gustaría si usted decide poner a Harry en la Escuela de Brujería Wentworth Primaria o no".

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Esa noche, hablaron con Minerva sobre el espejo de dos vías, que parecía muy contenta al respecto. Ella no estaba al tanto de las diferencias en las leyes estadounidenses sobre la magia. Siempre había asumido restricciones en menores de edad eran las mismas en todas partes. Ella estaba de acuerdo, así que sólo tenía que hablar con Harry.

"Bueno, Harry," dijo Mark nervioso, "¿Te acuerdas de cómo la mano de Brian aquel niño que estaba sufriendo sin ninguna razón?"

"Uh-huh", dijo Harry, mirando hacia abajo como si esperara estar en más problemas.

"Usted lo hizo", dijo Cindy.

"No, yo no lo hice mamá! No sé cómo pasó!"

"Sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito", dijo Mark. "hiciste magia."

"¿Que hice qué?" -preguntó sorprendido. "¿Cómo? ¿Se puede hacer magia?"

"Yo no puedo, pero si tía Minnie".

Harry miró emocionado. "¿Se puede?"

"Sí. Hogwarts es una escuela de magia que irás cuando cumplas once años."

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir ahora?"

Mark rió entre dientes. "No por un tiempo, aún estás aprendiendo a leer. Cuando esté listo puedes leer un libro al respecto que la tía Minnie nos dio. Se llama 'Hogwarts, una historia". Cindy puso los ojos en blanco a sabiendas que pasarían años antes de que Harry pudiera leer ese libro.

"¿Puedes leérmelo esta noche?" -le preguntó suplicante.

"Tal vez", dijo Mark, "Pero por ahora, tengo una pregunta. ¿Quiere comenzar a aprender magia ahora?"

"Sí," dijo el niño sonriendo.

"Si lo hace, significa que tendrás más horas de escuela", dijo Cindy.

"Pero es una escuela de magia!" dijo Harry.

"Entonces comenzarás en una semana", dijo Mark. "El sábado, vamos a comprar una varita mágica y otros útiles escolares."

"Yay!" dijo alzando los puños en el aire, victoriosamente.

"Ah, una cosa importante. No se puede decir a nadie acerca de ser mago o el aprendizaje de la magia. Eso es muy importante. Si lo haces, vas a estar en un montón de problemas".

"Ok, en un secreto," dijo Harry.

"Sí", dijo Cindy, "Es un secreto."

" Brianna también tiene magia?" -preguntó Harry.

"No sabemos todavía", dijo Mark.

"Habrá esperar hasta que haga magia como he hecho yo!" dijo sonriendo.

Cindy se rió. "Sí, querido, tenemos que esperar a ver si lo hace magia accidental."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry y Brianna (que le dijeron, ya que no se quedaría en secreto en la casa mucho tiempo de todos modos - pero ella sabía que era un secreto que no podía decirle a nadie) estaban fascinados por Little Salem, el local de barrio mágico del tamaño de Callejón Diagon. Este fue introducido a través de un salón de juegos. Había un juego llamado "la Guerra de las brujas." en un rincón con un cartel marcado como "fuera de servicio". Si te sentabas en ella y te apoyabas en la pared que estaba detrás pasabas a través de ella, pero el suelo en sus pies era un área diferente a todo lo que Harry había visto nunca antes. Él fue el primero en pasar con valentía, seguido por Mark, Brianna, y Cindy.

Todos ellos miró a su alrededor, intrigado por los nombres de las tiendas, tales como "calderos Calumet," así como todos los tipos diferentes de criaturas caminando por ahí. Mark se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que había un restaurante llamado 'McDonalds mágico. Vieron un duende saliendo de allí hacia la sede local de Gringotts, el cual iba a ser su primera parada hasta que Cindy notó un cajero de Gringotts en la entrada. Había que utilizar su tarjeta de débito de un banco muggle y este le daría dinero mágico (después de cobrar una tarifa en dólares). Se llevaron a cabo suficiente para que los libros de Harry y la varita, junto con una gran cantidad para cualquier otra cosa que quisieran comprar.

Después de comprar los libros y todos los materiales, entraron en una tienda que se llamaba "armarios para varitas" aparentemente era parte de una popular cadena estadounidense de tiendas de varitas mágicas. Se sorprendieron al encontrar a una joven detrás del mostrador. Harry se ruborizó cuando vio a la mujer rubia bastante atractiva que estaba en sus veinte años. Brianna se dio cuenta y se rió hasta que le dio un codazo.

La mujer estaba muy preocupada después de que cada varita rechazara a Harry, por lo que estaba cada vez más incómodo, hasta que finalmente le entregó una vara de madera de haya y pluma de fénix, de nueve pulgadas. Unas pocas chispas rojas y doradas mostraron la unión con el mago. Ella dijo con incertidumbre, "Esto no parece ser una pareja perfecta, pero parece que va a trabajar bien en él. Es posible que desee probar otra tienda, pero la más cercana se encuentra en Michigan."

Mark sonrió. "Creo que nos llevamos esta", dijo mientras se preguntaba si la vara perfecta para Harry podría estar en Inglaterra.

"Bueno", dijo la mujer: "Normalmente cobramos siete galeones, pero ya que no es una combinación perfecta para un joven tan atractivo voy a dejarla en seis galeones." Ella le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien se sonrojó y se tapó la cara.

"Muchas gracias", dijo Cindy, sonriendo.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Brianna comenzó a reír con locura y le gritó, "Harry se a enamorado de la señora de la tienda!" Comenzó a cantarlo repetidamente hasta que Mark atrapó un puño de Harry que estaba a punto de golpear a su hermana. La cara de Harry estaba completamente rojo.

"Brianna, deje de molestar a tu hermano!" Cindy dijo, "y Harry, no trates de golpear a tu hermana!"

"¡Si mamá!" Dijeron los hermanos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con expresiones de enojo en sus rostros.

Mark luego sonrió a su hijo. "Es cierto que te gustaba la señorita?" lo que provocó Brianna a reír tan fuerte que cayó al suelo riendo y Harry se cubrió el rostro morado en sus manos, mientras que Cindy miró a su marido severamente.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry lo hizo bastante bien en sus nuevas clases. Odiaba el latín (que se concentra actualmente en el alfabeto) y la herbolaria, pero disfrutaba de encantamientos, la manipulación de la varita, y la transfiguración. Brianna estaba impresionada cuando Harry hizo sus deberes frente de ella, afilando un lápiz por arte de magia. Mark (y tía Minnie cuando se le comentó) estaba sorprendidos al encontrar que la escuela de Harry usa papel normal y lápices, y no requieren túnicas para asistir a clases. El folleto que había leído señaló el hecho de que estas peculiaridades a menudo atraían la atención de los muggles que pensaban que era algo inusual. Además, el papel y los lápices son más fáciles de manejar que el pergamino, pluma y tinta, especialmente para los niños más pequeños. Sólo cuando los niños eran más mayores cuando comenzaban a utilizar las plumas también.

Harry sobresalía en sus clases en la Escuela Wentworth de magia mientras que en sus clases normales era un promedio normal. Cuando sus padres le reclamaron por ello el respondió, "La mágia es más importante, de todas formas yo voy a ir a Hogwarts cuando más mayor."

"Hasta entonces usted va a la escuela muggle y tendrás que esforzarte en todos tus ejercicios a menos que quieras que te saquemos de la escuela de magia", dijo Mark mintiendo a su hijo, él sabía que nunca podrían apartar a Harry de la magia, después de todo, ese es el mundo al que pertenecía, sin embargo, sabemos que Harry tendría que aprender a leer, escribir y contar, incluso en el mundo mágico.

"¡No! No pueden sacarme de la escuela de magia! Me esforzaré más!"

Mark sonrió al ver el pánico que reflejaban los ojos de Harry. Cindy dijo, "Entonces te esforzarás para subir tus otras calificaciones para demostrarnos que no es necesario."

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo malhumorado.

"No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencito!" Respondió su madre de modo severo.

"Lo siento, mamá", dijo Harry, mirándola con su mejor carita de perro degollado.

Ella suspiró y le acarició su pelo rubio mientras sonreía. "¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y comienzas a trabajar en tu lectura?" Se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de esta conversación las clases muggles de Harry mejoraron notablemente, a pesar de que se necesitan estímulos ocasionales en forma de amenazas y / o sobornos. Durante la primavera del segundo año de Harry, pocas semanas después de cumplir los cinco años de Brianna, ella hizo algo que no debería haber hecho. Quería tratar de hacer magia, por lo que cogió prestada la varita de Harry sin decirle cuando él había salido de su habitación durante unos minutos mientras realizaba sus ejercicios mágicos. Cuando regresó, vio que su varita no estaba donde lo había dejado, por lo que de inmediato se enfureció y se dirigió directamente al dormitorio de su hermana. Cuando se abrió silenciosamente la puerta sin llamar, la encontró apuntando con su varita mágica a un lápiz, tratando de sacarle punta. Ella estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no había notado a su hermano.

"Devuélvemela" -gritó, asustando a ella y causando un rayo rojo saliera disparado de la varita que instintivamente había señalado en la fuente del ruido. La explosión golpeó a Harry en el pecho, lo que le hizo caer inconsciente en el suelo, con todo el ruido Cindy y Mark subieron a la habitación para ver qué había provocado tal escándalo.

Cuando Harry se derrumbó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de cara de espanto de Brianna. Ella dejó caer la varita y corrió hacia su hermano. "Harry! Lo siento!" – comenzó a gritar mientras ella lo tomó en sus brazos a tiempo para ver a sus padres, que no se veían nada contento. Ella empezó a temblar, temeroso de que había herido gravemente o incluso matado a Harry. "Yo ... lo siento ... cogí prestada la varita ... H-Harry me sorprendió." En este punto, ni siquiera podía hablar más. Ella sólo lloraba por unos minutos con la forma inconsciente de Harry apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sus padres se vieron, sin saber qué decir. Mark se agachó para comprobar el pulso de Harry, sonriendo un poco cuando sintió su corazón. "Harry ... Harry va a ser papá está bien, ¿verdad?" Dijo finalmente Brianna entre lágrimas.

"Creo que sí", dijo Mark, "Voy a llamar al departamento de la magia accidental, sin embargo, sólo para estar seguro."

"Yo lo haré", dijo Cindy.

Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para recuperar la "otra" agenda, Brianna sollozó: "lo siento papá. ¿Voy a ir a a la cárcel? ¡No es broma! Él me da miedo ..."

Él dio a su hija un abrazo. "Eres muy dulce y te quiero, pero simplemente no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que cogiste la varita de tu hermano. Serás castigadas después de ver cómo se encuentra Harry".

"Sí papá", dijo ella, con su cabeza inclinada arrepentida. "Te quiero, ¿Sabes si Harry se pondrá bien…?"

"Vamos a descubrir eso ahora", dijo un hombre de aspecto agradable, de pelo oscuro y una barba canosa. Estaba de pie con Cindy. "Supongo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Oliver Brown. Yo soy del departamento de magia accidental. Puedo aparecerme directamente al otro lado de una llamada telefónica. ¿Puedo considerar que esta niña bonita de aquí es la que realiza magia en este niño. "

"Sí", dijo Mark, moviéndose con Brianna para dar espacio al mago para examinar Harry.

"Dudo que ella le haya hecho daño a su hermano en serio", dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo de Harry. Luego se echó a reír al ver los resultados por escrito en letras brillantes delante de él. "¿Qué edad tiene su hija?"

"Brianna tiene cinco años", dijo Cindy.

"Increíble. Ella realizó un hechizo perfecto impresionante en su hijo. No me gustaría enfrentarme en un duelo cuando ella sea mayor. Va a ser una bruja muy poderosa." Luego volvió su varita hacia Harry. "Enervate".

Harry abrió los ojos y vio a un extraño le sonreía. Él se estremeció y se dio cuenta que sus padres no estaban muy lejos entonces recordó lo que había pasado, recordando el camino desde su habitación hasta el punto donde le golpeó el hechizo. "Brianna ¡Voy a matarte!" -gritó mientras se levantaba.

"Ahora, Harry ...", dijo Cindy.

Brianna, mientras tanto, había llegado a un rincón de su habitación. "Yo lo siento! ¡No lo hice a propósito!"

"Bueno", dijo Brown con una sonrisa, "Desde que Harry ya asiste la escuela de magia, no debería tener problemas para inscribir a Brianna allí. Al parecer, usted tiene una crisis familiar que tratar. Me voy a despedir, recibirá la factura en pocos días. Adiós " Luego desapareció con un pop suave.

Harry echó a correr hacia su hermana, pero encontró los fuertes brazos de su padre sujetándole. "Me robó la varita y me hechizó!"

"Lo Sabemos", dijo Mark, "y va a ser castigado. Pero el hechizo fue un accidente".

"No, no lo fue! ¡La odio!" -gritó y salió corriendo a su habitación.

"Harry!" Brianna gritó: "Fue un accidente! Yo no quería lastimar ..." la puerta de Harry se cerró de golpe y Brianna se sentó en la esquina donde había estado de pie, y exclamó con el rostro entre las rodillas.

"Estoy segura de que no te odia cariño", dijo Cindy, acercándose a su hija.

"Sí lo hace! Le hice algo malo y ahora me odia!" -dijo entre lágrimas.

"Voy a ir a hablar con él", dijo Cindy ", mientras pienso en tu castigo."

"Yo hago las tareas de Harry durante un año", declaró Brianna, lo que hizo a Mark reír.

"Bueno", dijo Cindy, "no estoy seguro de un año, pero ..."

"Dos años!" Brianna gritó, "Tal vez él me perdonará entonces."

"Quiero decir que un año podría ser demasiado largo, Brianna. Tu padre y yo lo discutiremos y ya veremos cuál es nuestra decisión." Cindy recogió la varita de Harry desde el suelo y salió de la habitación.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry se sentó en su cama, malhumorado. Sabía que su hermana podía usar la mirada de cachorro degollado, ella la hacía mucho mejor que él para salir de cualquier castigo. Ella había ido a su cuarto robó su varita y lo hechizó. Admitió a sí mismo que tenía que haber sido un accidente ya que ella no sabía nada de los hechizos, pero no debería haber tenido la varita mágica para empezar. Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta. Él la ignoró, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos sería Brianna o uno de sus padres ordenándole perdonar Brianna. Su puerta se abrió.

"Hola Harry," dijo su mamá. "Te he traído su varita de vuelta." Ella cerró la puerta al entrar.

"Ponlo en mi escritorio, donde lo dejé", dijo con frialdad.

"¿Sabes exactamente que fue lo que te hizo Brianna?" dijo, sentado en la silla junto a la mesa de Harry.

"Ella me hechizó," Dijo Harry: "Lo hizo a propósito, sin importar lo que diga"

"Yo quería decir si sabes que usó."

Su expresión se suavizó. "No, pero es como que me desmayé."

"Exactamente. Se llama el hechizo aturdidor. ¿Todavía no te lo han enseñado en la escuela?"

Él bajó la cabeza. "No."

Cindy tenía una expresión de falsa preocupación. Miró a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando y le susurró "Creo que ella ha estado escapándose y aprendiendo magia negra para poder hechizarnos a todos nosotros ".

La expresión de Harry cambió de enojado a sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"Hiciste bien en decirle que la odias. Creo que yo también voy a decírselo también."

"Huh?"

"Tu padre piensa que deberíamos comprarle una varita e inscribirse ella en tu escuela, yo pienso algo mejor

"Qué es?" Harry estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la cordura de su madre.

"Por supuesto. Mira lo que hizo con su varita mágica, estamos de suerte que se sigues practicando. Estoy seguro de que ella realmente quería matarte, y luego todos los demás."

"Um ... mamá?"

"Creo que debemos echarla de casa ahora antes de que ella sea demasiado poderosa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres hechizarla un par de veces antes de echarla?"

Harry estaba claramente asustado, y su madre estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil mantener una cara seria. "Yo, yo no creo que ella lo haya hecho a propósito creo que fue un accidente. Ella no estaba tratando de hacerme daño."

"Pero ella tomó su varita. Debe haber sido su plan desde el principio."

"Ella la cogió sólo por curiosidad, quería saber si tenía magia no puedes echarla sólo por eso".

"¿Por qué la defiendes? Dijiste que la odiabas."

La expresión de su madre cambió de miedo a diversión quedando en una posición neutra, la cara del joven reflejaba duda. "¿Yo he dicho eso, no?

"Sí lo hizo, y tu hermana está ahora llorando en su habitación. Nunca he visto a nadie tan asustado o apesadumbrado como cuando caíste al suelo. Piensa que debe hacer sus tareas durante dos años, y entonces tal la perdones. ¿Qué piensas? "

El sonrió. "Bueno, de dos años sin tareas..."

"Harry!"

"Está bien, está bien. Voy a hablar con ella. Pero ella cogió mi varita!"

"Lo sé va a ser castigada por eso, pero creo que el objetivo de hablar con ella es que ella tiene que saber que todavía la quieres..."

"¡Mamá!"

"Yo sé que los chicos no les gusta este tipo de cosas blandas, el objetivo es que sepas que todavía quieres a tu hermana, y ella tiene que saberlo también! Si puedes decirle que la odias, puedes decirle que la quieres!" Ella tomo una respiración profunda. "Ella realmente te admira y sufre cuando le dices ese tipo de cosas. Tienes que aprender a no decir ese tipo de cosas cuando estás enojado ya que puedes arruinar una amistad de esa manera."

"Ya dije que voy a hablar con ella, mamá." Dijo luego de abrazar a su madre

"Sabía que lo harías"

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Brianna estaba sentada en su habitación a solas, sin dejar de llorar en un rincón. La puerta estaba abierta porque ella no se molestó en levantarse y cerrarla. Esto debería haber sido un día feliz, se enteró de que era una bruja. Desafortunadamente su primera muestra de magia accidental había herido a su hermano, y ahora él la odiaba, ella levantó la vista cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta.

Harry estaba de pie mirandola nervioso. "Hola, Brianna".

"Me siento tan mal, Harry! No haré magia de nuevo!"

"¿Qué tontería es esa? Por supuesto que vas a hacer magia. Irás mi escuela y probablemente vas a hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, a juzgar por ese hechizo que accidentalmente me lanzaste," dijo con una sonrisa .

Ella sonrió un poco cuando admitió que fue un accidente. Él se acercó a ella y se agachó. "Todavía no estoy contento con que cogieras mi varita..."

"lo siento!"

"Déjame terminar. Yo sé que no querías hacerme daño." El respiró hondo. "Yo te dije algunas cosas que te hicieron daño y que realmente no significan nada para mí"

"Usted no?" –preguntó finalmente esperanzada por qué no la odiara.

"No, yo no te odio hermanita. Yo ... eh ... te quiero". A continuación, la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo comenzando a llorar en su hombro.

"Yo estaba muy asustada", dijo, "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Brianna terminó haciendo las tareas de Harry durante una semana. Sus padres se sentían mal por castigar a la niña después que ella había pasado por muchas cosas, pero sintieron que la falta de castigo alentaría a romper más reglas. Tía Minnie estaba encantada de descubrir que Brianna tenía poderes mágicos.

Ese fin de semana fueron a Little Salem consiguiendo Brianna su propia varita (caoba y el nervios de corazón de dragón, 8 ½ pulgadas) en la misma tienda donde Harry "no" tuvo un flechazo con la misma mujer. Esta varita fue una combinación perfecta para Brianna, Tomó prestado los primeros libros mágicos de su hermano y su madre le ayudaba a leer. Cindy había comenzado a enseñar a sus dos hijos a leer, cuando cumplió tres años, pero Brianna no estaba preparada para leer libros ella sola.

El verano llegó y pasó, con Brianna practicando la lectura y hechizos a la espera de asistir a la Escuela Primaria Wentworth de magia. Ella también comenzó ese año la escuela primaria muggle también. Ella resultó ser algo así como un ratón de biblioteca, y fue en la mejor tanto en sus clases de la escuela muggle y como mágicas. Ella hizo consiguió unos cuantas amigas e incluso durmió fuera de casa algunos días. Harry no estaba contento cuando su hermana las invitó a pasar la noche a sus amigas en su casa, y logró hacer arreglos para pasar la noche en una de las casas de sus amigos cada vez que las chicas se alojaban en su casa.

Los McGonagalls le regalaron un sistema de entretenimiento de Nintendo que incluye Super Mario Bros y la caza del pato en el verano que Harry cumplió diez años (Brianna tenía ocho años). Los dos hermanos disfrutaron mucho jugando a este tipo de juegos y ya se sabe cómo pasan las horas en la sala de estar luchando contra Bowser y sus aliados para salvar a la princesa Toadstool. Harry disfrutaba jugando a la caza del pato mucho más que su hermana y que esperaría hasta que uno de sus amigos, ya sea mágico o muggle, que viniera para poder competir con ellos.

Ese fue el mismo año en que se enteró de los hechizos de defensa (que finalmente aprendió como aturdir, cuando se lo dijo a Brianna esta se puso pálida), también comenzó con la historia de la magia moderna que incluyó una reciente guerra en Europa que se peleaban por ridículos prejuicios. Esta guerra en particular había sido iniciado por un mago oscuro llamado Voldemort (los estadounidenses no temen el nombre, debe ser por la distancia) y como la guerra terminó con un niño llamado Harry Potter.

Nadie sabe qué pasó con el muchacho, quien desapareció el día después de que Voldemort lo hizo. Algunos decían que fue asesinado por los mismos mortífagos que torturaron aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta la locura. Otros piensan que está vivo y que se forman como un mago oscuro que tomará el lugar de Voldemort. Otros simplemente piensan que alguien lo escondió en un buen hogar donde nadie sabía quién era él para que él estuviera a salvo. El punto era que nadie sabía qué había sido de él, excepto que su nombre estaba en el registro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por lo que indicó que no estaba muerto.

Harry llegó a casa después de la lección sobre la desaparición de Voldemort emocionado de hablar de ello con sus padres. No sabía por qué, pero toda la historia de Voldemort parecía muy interesante para él. "Hola, mamá!" dijo después de que el autobús mágico trajeran a ambos hermanos a casa desde la escuela. Una vez que Harry había cumplido diez años, sus padres permitieron que él y Brianna tomaran el autobús mágico a la escuela los sábados. Fue increíblemente rápido como una montaña rusa, pero tenía el cinturón de seguridad para que no se lanzaron de todo cuando se hace curvas cerradas o se detiene. Su casa estaba en la Red Flu, pero Harry y Brianna disfrutaban mucho más en el autobús, por lo que sus padres se lo permitían, creyendo que eso quería decir que no tenían que visitar el parque de atracciones "Six Flags Great America" con tanta frecuencia, a pesar de que iban al menos dos veces cada verano - una vez con la compañía de Mark antes de que el parque fue abierto al público (antes de los nuevos juegos abran), y otra vez en agosto.

"Hola Harry, Brianna!" Dijo Cindy, "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Ha sido fantástico! Aprendí un hechizo que se congela a una persona hasta que se revivió en la clase de Defensa, y sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter en clase de historia!"

Cindy se congeló por un momento, cuando Harry se menciona su verdadera identidad. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Qué pasa con pociones, transfiguraciones, y la herbolaria?"

"Ellos estaban muy bien también, pero este chico de Harry Potter, que sería de mi edad, de alguna manera mató al mago oscuro más poderoso con vida hace nueve años, y puso fin a una guerra! Pero luego desapareció."

"hizo eso?" preguntó a una madre asustada que no estaba segura qué decir.

"Si. Algunos dicen que lo están enseñando a ser un mago oscuro. Espero que estén equivocados."

"Estoy seguro de que lo están", dijo Cindy.

"Me pregunto si tía Minnie sabía de los Potter", dijo Brianna, que había escuchado toda la historia mientras viajaban a casa. "Harry dijo que su jefe, el profesor Dumbledore los conocía."

"Yo, eh, estoy seguro de que los conocía. Ellos, eh, probablemente fueron sus alumnos alguna vez."

"Oh sí", dijo Brianna.

En ese momento, Mark entró en la casa detrás de ellos, había tenido que trabajar ese sábado.

"Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a la tía Minnie acerca de Harry Potter para ayudarme con mi informe", dijo Harry.

Mark tosió detrás de ellos con la sola mención de ese nombre. "H-Harry P-Potter?"

"Sí. ¿tía Minnie podría decirme algo sobre él? Desapareció tan sólo unos meses antes de salir de Inglaterra."

Mark y Cindy se miraron entre sí. Cindy asintió con la cabeza y luego lo hizo Mark. "niños sentaos y os contaremos todo lo que sabemos de Harry Potter."

Harry sonrió ampliamente. "Así que la tía le habló algo acerca de él ¡Lo sabía!"

Cindy dijo, "Sí. El día después de que sus padres murieron, ella lo trajo a nuestra casa y nos pidió que criarlo como nuestro hijo."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Y usted dijo que no y por qué? Supongo que ya estaban pensando en mudarse y lo sabían. ¿Jugué con él mientras se encontraba de visita?"

Mark continuó: "Yo, creo que se está perdiendo el punto." Él respiró hondo y miró a su hijo. "Usted es Harry Potter. Este es un secreto total y no puedes decírselo a nadie. Tía Minnie cambió tu pelo a rubio y un médico te quitó la cicatriz. También cambiamos tus huellas digitales, el color de tus ojos sigue siendo el mismo de tu nacimiento. "

Brianna estaba mirando a su hermano, que estaba mirando asombrado. "Yo no soy vuestro hijo?" Miró a Brianna. "Yo, ¿no soy tu hermano?"

"Eres una parte tan importante de esta familia como cualquiera de nosotros!" Cindy dijo con severidad: "Y te queremos tanto como a Brianna!"

Harry pareció relajarse un poco, pero él todavía estaba en shock. "Yo…yo… de acuerdo, se supone que tiene que seguir siendo un secreto para que nadie pudiera vengarse, creo que lo entiendo. Supongo que cuando era un niño podría habérselo dicho a alguien. Así que Dumbledore mintió cuando dijo que desaparecí para que los mortifagos no pudieran encontrarme. "

Mark respondió. "No. Él te dejó sólo en la puerta de tus únicos parientes vivos como si fueras una botella de leche". Tía Minnie había visto todo el día y vio que eran la peor clase de gente que te puedas imaginar, y recordó cosas terribles que Lily Potter le contó acerca de ellos. El viejo tonto director no se molestó en tratar de ver como estabas. Él simplemente se fue a su casa y te dejó en la puerta con una nota, cinco meses más tarde revisó la casa para encontrar que habías desaparecido. "

Cindy continuó: "Tía Minnie te rescató tan pronto como Dumbledore se fue. Ella había planeado cuidarte ella misma, pero sabía que Dumbledore la descubriría y te hubiera devuelto a esas personas. Así que tenía que encontrar a alguien que te cuide. "

"Vosotros", dijo Harry.

"Sí", dijo Mark. "Ella te trajo a nosotros y estábamos encantados de darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Afirmamos que alguien te dejó en nuestra puerta y no teníamos idea de quién eras te adoptados por los medios muggles y Dumbledore todavía no tiene ni idea. Cuando vayas a Hogwarts tendrás que aprender a mantener esto en secreto. En primer lugar porque no creo que quieras que todo el mundo se quede mirandote como una exhibición del zoológico. En segundo lugar, porque podrías meter a la tía Minnie, e incluso tal vez nosotros en problemas. En tercer lugar, es probable que Dumbledore quiera que vuelvas con esas personas ".

"Entiendo", dijo Harry. "No se lo diré a nadie."

Mark sonrió. "Lo sé, pero hay formas mágicas para conocer de todos modos."

"Uno de mis maestros mencionaron la legi-legillmonky".

Mark se rió entre dientes. "Legeremancia. ¿Qué sabe usted al respecto?"

"Eso requiere contacto visual, por lo que no debe mirarlo a los ojos."

Cindy continuó, "también hay otro profesor llamado Snape. También es un legeremantico. Pero existe una defensa llamada Oclumancia. Así es como Tía Minnie ha podido mantener el secreto si alguien hubiera querido comprobarlo después de su secuestro, ella nos dio un libro sobre el tema, parece que incluso los muggles pueden aprender a proteger sus mentes. Ella nos envió el libro una vez que entraste en contacto con el mundo de los magos. "

"Cuando empecé la escuela de magia", dijo Harry.

"Exactamente. Nos gustaría que los dos lo leyerais para comenzar a aprender, es más importante que Harry aprenda primero ya que va a ir a Hogwarts, pero ambos deben aprender. Su escuela de magia tiene una política estricta en contra de leer la mente de los estudiantes, pero si alguna vez sientes que uno de sus profesores es mirando directamente a tu alma, romper el contacto visual inmediato. "

"Muy bien", respondió a coro los niños.

"Por cierto, vamos a pasar el verano en Inglaterra con la tía Minnie", dijo Mark.

"Sí ... ¡No!" Dijo Brianna. "No vamos a ser capaces de practicar magia."

Minerva le había explicado que el ministerio no puede detectar magia de menores en hogares de magos, pero también les había hecho jurar guardar el secreto acerca de este hecho, dándoles una historia que contar a los niños. Mark dijo: "No se lo digas a nadie, se permite hacer magia en la casa de la tía Minnie, siempre y cuando un miembro de la familia se encuentre allí."

Cindy continuó: "Ella quiere que conozcáis a otros niños, también son estudiantes nacidos de muggles, por lo que van a tener una orientación en su casa unos días después de llegar. Ella quiere que estéis los dos allí, ya que sois nacidos de muggles, aunque técnicamente su papá es un squib. "

"¿Por qué yo?" Preguntó Brianna, "no voy a ir a Hogwarts hasta el tercer año de Harry."

"Ella piensa que sería más aburrido de lo contrario, y usted puede disfrutar de conocer a algunos niños, incluso si son de la edad de Harry", contestó Cindy.

En el rostro de Harry cruzó una mirada de enojo. "Voldemort asesinó a mis padres de verdad!"

"Sí", dijo Mark, "pero dudo que te ayude estar enfadado con alguien que de alguna manera ya de deshiciste de él".

"Supongo que no." Sonrió Harry. "Entonces, ¿mi verdadera identidad significa que puedo recibir mis regalos de cumpleaños el 31 de julio en lugar del 12 de agosto en este año?"

"Tengo miedo de que rompas la tapadera", dijo Brianna con una sonrisa.

"Además, la tía Minnie tiene la intención de invitar a algunos de los estudiantes muggleborn( N/T:me gusta más esta palabra que nacidos de muggles) para tu fiesta de cumpleaños el 12 de agosto, pero si usted no quiere una, eso está bien", dijo Mark.

"No, eso está bien. Puedo mantener mi cumpleaños tal como está."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y con ello el final del año escolar, Harry dijo adiós a sus amigos diciendo a los amigos muggles que estaría estudiando en una escuela privada en Escocia, mientras le contaba a sus amigos magos que se iba a Hogwarts.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Minerva estaba nerviosa mientras esperaba a su familia en llegar. Ella había inscrito los nombres de Harry y Brianna McGonagall en la lista de Hogwarts cuando habían realizado su magia accidental en primer lugar, y que casualmente "se le escapó" que su sobrino tenía hijos mágicos que asistirían a la escuela a fin de que no tuviera una sorpresa que el director iba a investigar. También se puso muy contenta al saber que Harry sabía su verdadera identidad y que entendía la necesidad de guardar el secreto. Ella estaba orgullosa con la rapidez que había devorado el libro de Oclumancia y la cantidad de esfuerzo que había puesto en el aprendizaje, pero ella sabía que iba a tener que probar realmente sus escudos para saber lo bien que estaban haciendo. Era imperativo que Harry se convirtiera en un maestro en Oclumancia, preferiblemente antes de su primera clase con Snape.

Esa era otra cosa Albus hizo que ella no entendía. Desde que había contratado a ese estúpido insufrible (que en realidad no lo llamaría así) su favoritismo absolutamente flagrante de los Slytherin era una burla completa del sistema de puntos. Respirar parecía ser la razón principal de Snape para quitar puntos de Gryffindor y dar puntos a Slytherin. De acuerdo con los registros de la escuela, el hombre nunca había tomado un punto de un Slytherin o dado un punto a un Gryffindor en los diez años más o menos que había estado trabajando allí. Señaló todos estos hechos, junto con los testimonios de decenas de testigos de cada casa, excepto Slytherin. Albus seguía ignorándolo completamente, diciendo que confiaba en Snape. Ella incluso le había mostrado recuerdos en un Pensadero de los estudiantes en el mostraba que Snape ni siquiera enseñaba. Se limitaba a poner las instrucciones en la pizarra y comenzaba a tomar puntos de Gryffindor. Por esa razón, la casa Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas y él se había convertido en el jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Honestamente se preguntaba qué andaba mal con el director. Desde que se dio cuenta de lo tonto Albus había sido con respecto a Harry, que había empezado a cuestionar muchas de las decisiones que había hecho. Por ejemplo, había contratado un fraude que disfrutaba de la predicción de muerte de sus estudiantes como profesor de adivinación más o menos al mismo tiempo que había contratado Snape. Ahora sólo le había pedido que le ayudara a establecer protecciones para proteger la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué una escuela se utilizaba para guardar cualquier artefacto peligroso estando la escuela llena de niños? ¿Qué pasaría si algún mago oscuro llegaba a la escuela en busca de la piedra? Podría matar a todos los estudiantes que se encontrara en el camino antes de lleguar a los obstáculos de protección de la piedra. ¿Qué pasa si un estudiante de forma accidental o deliberada, se encontraba con el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid?

Ella había comenzado lentamente a creer que Albus Dumbledore no era realmente tan bueno para ser director. Parecía tener su propia agenda dejando la responsabilidad a los estudiantes en segundo plano, en lugar de proporcionar una educación de alta calidad en un ambiente seguro para el aprendizaje. Ella sabía que él no era un mago oscuro, y que probablemente tenía las mejores intenciones, con lo que él sentía que era el mayor bien común, pero la contratación de pésimos maestros y Hogwarts haciendose más peligroso no debería haber sido una opción. Él, obviamente no tiene a los estudiantes en sus mejores intenciones. Ella suspiró, pensando que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto de todos modos y siguieron esperando a su familia en el aeropuerto.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

"Tía Minnie!" -gritaron Harry y Brianna felices corriendo hacia la profesora McGonagall con los brazos extendidos.

"Harry! Brianna!" Les dijo a cada uno de ellos a su vez, abrazándolos. "Mark y Cindy, es bueno verte así!"

"Estoy contento con mi trabajo que me dio este tiempo de vacaciones!"

"Me alegro!" dijo Minnie. "Todos vamos a tener que tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo a mi casa y discutir algunas cuestiones que me preocupan."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de un viaje agitado en que todo el mundo fue lanzado al fondo del autobus, Cindy McGonagall se acercó a Stan Shunpike y gritó: "¿Por qué diablos no tienen cinturones de seguridad! Los autobus de este tipo en Estados Unidos lo tienen! Se dan cuenta de que los pasajeros probablemente no quieren golpearse durante el viaje! Mis hijos probablemente tendrán golpes y moretones, gracias a ti! "

Stan miró fijamente. "Lo siento, si la hemos ofendido, señora. ¿Qué es un cinturón de seguridad?"

Después de que con mucha paciencia curar la ignorancia de los conductores de autobuses Noctambulo, dijo, "¡Eso es una gran idea. ¿Has oído eso Ernie?"

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Una vez instalados en McGonagall Manor (gracias a la ayuda de un elfo doméstico llamado Blinky - para gran disgusto de la americanizada y McGonagalls contra la esclavitud), que se encuentra en Escocia, Minerva se sentó en la sala de estar con sus invitados. "Bueno como yo soy la Directora Adjunta de Hogwarts y quien escribe las cartas de Hogwarts, ya tengo inscrito a Harry McGonagall. El Profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que envíe una a Harry Potter en su cumpleaños también. Tendré que disimular una vez más y afirmar que fue devuelta sin abrir. Sólo espero que no me pida que sigan intentando ".

"Eso sería divertido", dijo Harry, "Enviar una bandada de lechuzas detrás de mí." Brianna se echó a reír.

"Eso me recuerda. ¿Tiene usted una lechuza?" pregunté a Minerva.

"No. Mis amigos americanos tenían teléfonos, incluso los magos."

"Me gustaría conseguir uno para que pueda mantenerse en contacto con los amigos que hacen aquí. Pero no intente enviar a través del océano cartas a su familia durante el año escolar. Para hablar con ellos, voy a conseguir que su propio espejo. "

Su cara se iluminó con las noticias. "Gracias tía Minnie!"

Brianna estuvo callada malhumorada durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

Minnie dijo: " También voy a conseguir un espejo para ti, Brianna. Me imagino que es posible que quieras hablar con tu hermano, sus padres simplemente seguían escuchando ¿Quieres un búho ahora o cuando se inicia en Hogwarts?"

La niña de ocho años sonrió brillantemente. "Ahora, por favor."

"Tener una mascota es una responsabilidad para los dos", dijo Cindy, "Vais a tener que cuidar de ellos."

"Sí, mamá", dijeron ambos a la vez.

Minerva miró a Harry. "Ahora, como yo lo entiendo, cuando recibió su varita, le dijeron que no era una compañera perfecta ".

"Sí, pero ha funcionado hasta ahora", dijo a la defensiva.

"Estoy seguro de que es una buena varita, pero obtendrá los mejores resultados con una varita mágica que más compatible. Tengo una sospecha que nunca he manifestado que la varita destinada a una bruja o mago siempre de alguna manera se abre camino a la tienda de la varita más cercano a donde la persona nació. En el caso de Brianna, que era en little Salem, pero en tu caso, sería la tienda Ollivander en el Callejón Diagon. Me gustaría visitar allí mañana cuando recogemos a los suministros de Harry en la escuela. "

"Vamos a ir allí mañana?" preguntó Mark.

"Sí", dijo Minerva, simplemente, "y mientras estamos allí, me gustaría resolver otro problema. Sé que James y Lily Potter dejó en herencia a su hijo en Gringotts, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de lo contiene. Los duendes son muy discretos, normalmente no revelarán ninguna información sobre la actividad de las cuentas si no visita Gringotts. Usted puede incluso pedir que sea aún más discreto que de costumbre. Er, sólo recordar a ser amable. "

"¿Estás pidiendo que llevemos a Harry a Gringotts para reclamar su verdadera identidad?" preguntó Mark.

"Sí", dijo Minerva, ganando una mirada sorprendida de los miembros de su familia que estaban a su alrededor. "No en público, simplemente pida una reunión privada al llegar y decirle al duende que os atienda que esto es confidencial y que Harry es, en efecto Harry Potter".

"Y nos van a creer?" Cindy preguntó con escepticismo.

"Por supuesto que no, pero van a tomar una pequeña muestra de su sangre."

"Me van a pinchar con una aguja? De ninguna manera!"

"En realidad van a pincharse el dedo con un cuchillo, pero se cura una vez que recibe la sangre. A continuación, serán capaces de crear una nueva llave de tu bóveda, y al mismo tiempo la llave existente desaparecerá, seguramente la tenga Albus ". Ella sonrió brevemente. "Con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que la llave ha desaparecido y probablemente preguntará si los duendes hicieron una nueva llave de tu bóveda. Debes informar expresamente decir que no quieres que el profesor Dumbledore tenga esta información. Afortunadamente, su forma de Legeremancia no trabaja con los duendes, sólo trabaja con los seres humanos. " Luego miró a su sobrina y sobrino. "¿Han estado practicando la Oclumancia?"

"Sí, tía Minnie", dijo Harry levantando sus escudos al igual que hizo su hermana. Pronto sintió un movimiento de presión contra sus escudos. Al principio era suave, y luego se hizo gradualmente más fuerte a medida que la mantuvo fuera. Finalmente, dejó caer el ataque por un momento y Harry se relajó sólo para ser atacados en este momento de debilidad. Pronto se encontró revivir algunos de los momentos más maravillosos de su vida - las fiestas de cumpleaños, la Navidad por la mañana, la primera vez que vio a su hermana, y cuando se enteró que era mago.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Harry, con la excepción de que se relajaste antes de tiempo. A decir verdad, a menos que les des motivos para sospechar de ti será el ataque más fuerte que usted conseguirá. Pero si se convierten en sospechosos, los ataques serán mucho más difíciles que esto especialmente viniendo de Snape. Tendremos que trabajar en esto todos los días de verano, y en el año escolar según sea necesario. "

"Sí tía Minnie".

"Ahora voy a probar las defensas de Brianna."

Brianna resultó ser un poco más fácil de leer que Harry, y también acordaron trabajar en ella ese verano, y luego a seguir trabajando en él después de la próxima vez que se vieran para que la tía Minnie no fuera capaz de leer su mente.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

La primera parada que hicieron fue en Gringotts. Minerva no los acompañó al interior del banco por temor a ser reconocida. Mark se acercó a un cajero que se encontraba libre. "Disculpe, mi familia y yo quisiéramos poder hablar con alguien que pueda manejar las cuentas en privado."

"Sí señor", dijo el duende. "Espere en esa habitación." Señaló una puerta abierta al otro lado de la habitación. Entraron en la habitación que había una mesa rectangular con seis sillas incómodas de madera a su alrededor. Todos se sentaron y esperaron.

Después de quince minutos, un duende apareció caminando "Hola. Mi nombre es Griphook. ¿Puedo preguntar a su identidad?"

"Mi nombre es Mark McGonagall."

"¿Es usted de cualquier relación con Minerva McGonagall?"

"Sí. Ella es mi tía. Esta es mi esposa Cindy y mi hija Brianna. La identidad del niño es ser un secreto completo de todos, incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Aquí en Gringotts son más discretos. ¿Quién es el muchacho?"

"Este es mi hijo adoptivo, Harry Potter. Le gustaría saber la herencia que le fue dejada por sus padres biológicos ".

Los ojos de duendes viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar donde se suponía que debía estar la cicatriz.

"Hemos tenido la cicatriz oculta a través de una operación de muggle, por razones obvias. Su pelo y huellas dactilares también han sido alterados. El nombre que pasa es Harry Mark McGonagall."

"Vamos a tener que tomar algo de su sangre para probar su reclamación. Puedo suponer que usted no posee la llave de su bóveda?"

"Eso es correcto," dijo Harry mientras le tendió la mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su hermana miró hacia otro lado.

Después de una ligera irritación en el dedo, Harry abrió los ojos para ver que la herida fue curada y su sangre fue cayendo en la parte superior de una réplica en miniatura de Gringotts que no había estado sobre la mesa hace un momento. Unos segundos después de la gota de sangre entró en la chimenea de la entidad, se abrieron las puertas y una llave salía de ellos. Griphook sacó la llave, y un pequeño trozo de papel, como un recibo llegó por la puerta detrás de la llave. El duende se llevó a cabo, así y decía: "Harry James Potter ha heredado la bóveda Potter."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de un viaje rápido a la bóveda, las pilas de oro impresionó a toda la familia. Harry tomó algunos, pero no tanto porque su mamá no lo dejaba "... perder su herencia completa en un día!" Se reunieron con Minerva en Flourish y Blotts, donde la encontraron inmersos en una novela de romance mágico. Minerva la puso de inmediato en su sitio mientras se quejaba de la mala calidad de la escritura. Cindy lo puso en su canasta cuando Minnie no estaba mirando, con la intención de dárselo para la Navidad. Harry escogió sus libros escolares, así como la versión actualizada de 'Hogwarts, una Historia ". Él entonces notó un libro llamado, "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y le preguntó: "¿Puedo obtener una escoba?"

"Harry", dijo Minerva, "me temo que los primeros años no puede tener escobas".

"Lo siento", dijo Mark, "Pero usted puede tener el libro."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tienen un par de libros, uno de los cuales ya se habló de "el niño-que-vivió-y-desapareció 'que presenta todas las teorías principales sobre él, incluyendo que él había sido vaporizado de la maldición de Voldemort envió, sólo una día de retraso.

Visitaron a Ollivander y le mostró la varita de Harry. "Oh, sí. No es uno de los míos. madera de haya y pluma de fénix, de nueve pulgadas. Un buen partido, pero no perfecto."

"Nació en Inglaterra, pero se mudó a Estados Unidos cuando él era un niño. Tenemos la vara allí. La vendedora sabía que no era un partido perfecto y nos dieron un descuento", dijo Cindy.

"Oh, sí, esa tontería americana de dejar a los niños fuera de control con varas antes de saber leer", murmuró para sí mismo. "Vamos a tratar de una varita con unos núcleos de pluma de fénix."

Después de probar unos cuantos que todo parecía estar cerca de los partidos como la varita de Harry ya había, finalmente, el fabricante de varitas tomó una varita diciendo: "Me pregunto".

Tan pronto como la varita se encontró en la mano de Harry, sintió un repentino calor en sus dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, creando un silbido por el polvo del aire y un chorro de chispas rojas y doradas tiro del final como un cohete, arrojando manchas de luz bailando en las paredes.

Ollivander gritó: "¡Oh ¡bravo!" Frunció el ceño por un segundo, y parecía como si fuera a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. "Eso va a ser de siete galeones, Sr. McGonagall."

Después de que Mark pagó, Minerva dijo: "Vamos a ir al emporio de la lechuza para que yo pueda mantener mi promesa, y luego comeremos un buen helado.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Después de que Harry eligió una lechuza albina hembra llamada Hedwig y Brianna había elegido a un búho real marrón, con llamativos ojos de color naranja que llamó Bernabé, se fueron por un helado y finalmente de vuelta a casa de la tía Minnie.

La casa pertenecía a Minerva y a Mark y también estaba marcado como el hogar ancestral McGonagall, después de la muerte de Minerva sería heredada por Mark y sus herederos (aunque cada vez que hablaban de eso, Mark bromeaba que ella todavía puede caer en el amor y tener hijos, lo que la irritada y la hacía ruborizarse al mismo tiempo). Había varias habitaciones repartidas en cuatro plantas. Minerva había decorado de manera muy conservadora en los colores de Gryffindor.

Exactamente a las 16:00 del día después de su viaje al callejón Diagon, un gran grupo de personas aferradas a un pedazo de cuerda aterrizaron desordenadamente en el suelo (que acababa de ser tratados con un encanto amortiguación) de una gran sala en McGonagall Manor . Había alfombras rojas con ligeros adornos en color pastel y oro. El grupo se componía de Hagrid, los estudiantes muggleborn nuevos y sus familias. La familia de Harry ya estaba esperando con la tía Minnie.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la parte frontal de la habitación. Con su voz más profesional y una actitud amistosa, dijo, "Bienvenidos a todos yo soy la profesora McGonagall, -... Maestro de la Transfiguración, Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, y la directora adjunta del Hogwarts Gracias por venir a la orientación"

La mano de una pequeña joven con el pelo de color café-melenudo se levantó de inmediato.

"Sí, señorita .."

"Granger, Hermione Granger. Me estaba preguntando, el resto de nosotros nos reunimos con el señor Hagrid en el caldero chorrenate, ¿Porqué esta familia no?". Habló rápidamente nerviosa.

Minerva sonrió. "Podría ser una buena idea para todos nosotros presentaros. Esa familia en particular se compone de mi sobrino, Mark McGonagall, su esposa Cindy y sus hijos, Harry y Brianna. Harry va a empezar en Hogwarts este año y será en algunos años cuando Brianna comience Hogwarts. Ellos están pasando el verano aquí, ya que han vivido varios años en los Estados Unidos.

"En Estados Unidos, no tienen la restricción de menores de edad en la magia de lo que tenemos aquí, así que Harry y Brianna ambos ya han asistido a una escuela de magia, así como una escuela muggle, ya que fueron cinco años de edad. Se considera que sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer algunos de los estudiantes que serán sus compañeros de clase de Harry. Señorita Granger, ¿por qué no nos presentas a su familia? "

Después de que todos (incluyendo a Dean Thomas y sus familias Justin Finch-Fletchley es) se habían presentado, la mano de Hermione volvió a subir, haciendo que Harry sonreír. "Sí, señorita Granger?" , dijo Minerva.

"En realidad, me gustaría preguntarle a Harry y Brianna lo que han aprendido en la escuela americana de magos, y lo que ellos enseñan." Harry y Brianna bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados, tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

Minnie miró a su sobrino y sobrina. "Harry, ¿por qué no responder antes?"

"Um, bueno, en la escuela que vamos, quiero decir que solía ir, usamos ropa regular y lápices normales en lugar de plumas y papel en lugar de plumas, tinta y pergamino como se hace en Hogwarts. Esto seguramente nos costará un tiempo acostumbrarnos. Aprendidos un hechizo para afilar los lápices. Sin embargo, en América se aprende el manejo de la varita, junto con los fundamentos de casi todas las clases en Hogwarts. Voy a averiguar lo mucho que me ayudaron las clases en septiembre de este año. "

Brianna agregó: "Fue agradable ser capaz de aprender la magia, aunque tuve que esperar seis meses paraqué comenzara un nuevo curso después de enterarme que era una bruja. Te dejan asistir a la escuela una vez que usted ha hecho su primera demostración de magia accidental primero, y luego te enseñan a controlarla, por lo que los accidentes mágicos se convirtieron en algo menos frecuentes. "

Hermione dijo: "Ojalá hubiera tenido esa oportunidad. Por supuesto, estoy siempre muy contentos de poder asistir a Hogwarts. He leído todos los libros de clase y unos cuantos más además, pero me gustaría haber tenido la oportunidad de probar los hechizos ".

"Todos tendrán la oportunidad en Hogwarts. La restricción de la magia menor de edad se aplica a todos los estudiantes que se han educado en Europa, y nadie más que a crecido en Estados Unidos asistirá en Hogwarts. La mayoría de los estudiantes, incluso los nacidos de familias de magos van a empezar en el mismo punto que tú. ¿Hay alguna pregunta más? " Esperó unos instantes, pero al no ver las manos levantadas se fueron. "Ahora le voy a mostrar algunas de las comidas que se sirven en Hogwarts." Ella señaló en una mesa con las manos, y al instante apareció un estilo al banquete de Hogwarts.

Harry se sentó primero y empezó a llenar su plato cuando Hermione se sentó junto a él. "Hola Harry," dijo. Su cara empezó a ponerse de color rosa. "Yo, eh, me preguntaba si usted podría ser, eh, mi compañero de estudio."

Por una razón que no podía entender, su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color rosa también. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?"

Ella miró hacia abajo en la mesa. "Er, para hacer un trabajo de clase y los deberes juntos, estudiar juntos."

"Ah, quieres decir como amigos."

"Bueno, sí. Casi como amigos."

Harry se preguntó por qué lo diría así, "Casi como amigos", como si nunca hubiera tenido amigos antes. Sospechaba que era su naturaleza, obviamente estudiosa lo que la clasifica como un ratón de biblioteca que le impidió ganar amigos. "Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy ... lo siento haberle molestado", dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Si quieres, podemos ser amigos, y estudiar juntos también. Pero yo no soy bueno para ser" casi como amigos. "

Ella se sentó de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus largos dientes, pero lo más importante que mostró la verdadera felicidad. "¿Amigos? ¿Usted quiere decir?"

Ahora sabía que él tenía razón y que no tenía muchos, en su caso, los amigos. "Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Mira, tía Minnie me consiguió un búho. Te voy a enviar una carta cada semana hasta que comiencen las clases. Nos sentaremos juntos en el tren."

Ella miró hacia abajo. "Yo, eh, no tengo una lechuza."

"Entonces mi lechuza se quedará esperando por su respuesta. Te la voy a presentar a ella después de la cena."

En su emoción, abrazó a Harry por un momento y luego puso sus manos detrás de su espalda ruborizándose. "Er, gracias", dijo.

"De nada, Hermione."

El abrazo que no pasó desapercibido para los demás en la mesa. El Granger estaban encantados de ver que su niña parecía haber hecho un amigo. Sospechaban que también se había enamorado de él. Brianna sabía que tenía algo para acosar a su hermano con el resto del verano y probablemente hasta bien entrado el año escolar. Los muchachos pensaron que Harry era como mucho de un ratón de biblioteca tal como Hermione parecía ser - probablemente peor desde que estaba relacionado con un maestro. Ellos sabían que no quería ser amigo de cualquiera de ellos.

Después de terminar de comer, Harry y Hermione se escaparon de la enorme sala y fueron a su dormitorio. Hermione estaba impresionada mientras miraba alrededor de la mansión. "Me gustaría tener tiempo para mostrar la biblioteca," dijo Harry.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Tenéis una biblioteca aquí?"

Se rió entre dientes. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Blinky estaba allí limpiando el polvo. Hermione dejó escapar un grito pequeño.

"Está bien Hermione. Blinky es un elfo doméstico. Blinky te dije que no tienes que limpiar mi habitación para mí."

"Blinky lo siente maestro Harry. Pero Blinky sabía que usted no iba a estar aquí ni ahora."

"Está bien. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi nuevo amigo, Hermione Granger". Hermione sonrió al ser presentado como su amigo.

Blinky hizo una profunda reverencia. "Es un honor conocer a la amiga del señor Granger."

Hermione le preguntó: "¿Es tu mayordomo o algo así?"

" Blinky es un elfo doméstico, obligado a servir a la familia McGonagall siempre", dijo con orgullo mostrando la ropa de cama de lujo que llevaba con un vistoso 'M' bordado en él.

"¿Sirve? ¿Quieres decir como un esclavo? No se les paga." Su cara se le iba poniendo roja.

"Por supuesto, Blinky no se está pagando", respondió con paciencia, sabiendo que ella era una muggleborn y no entendía muchas de las costumbres mágico.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. "Usted es dueño de un esclavo?"

"No, yo no soy dueño de un esclavo. Tía Minnie lo es. Mi familia vive en Estados Unidos, allí los elfos no son esclavos mi papá trató de convencer a Blinky de su liberación, pero ella no quiere oír hablar de ello."

Blinky ahora parecía aterrorizado. "Tú ... tu familia no quiere a Blinky si heredan la mansión McGonagall?"

"No como un esclavo", dijo Harry. "Estoy seguro de que papá no te echará a la calle, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la tía Minnie vivirá todavía muchos años."

"Entiendo, sí señor. Blinky tiene que irse ahora", dijo como si estuviera en trance, "volver a la cocina a preparar más platos."

"La cocina?" -Pregunto Hermione. " cocina los alimentos que hemos comido, ¿no?"

"Sí. No te gustó?"

"Fué maravilloso". Ella se volvió hacia Harry. "Usted sabía que era hecha por mano de obra esclava, pero se comió la comida de todos modos?"

"Si me negaba a comer, lo único que lograría es que me moría de hambre. Yo me quedo aquí todo el verano."

"Oh, ya veo que quieres decir. Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer."

"Espero que sí. Tía Minnie es agradable con Blinky, pero hay algunos maestros que castigan a sus elfos".

"C-castigo", dijo con una expresión de horror.

"Yo diría más bien tortura. Ordenar su elfos hacer cosas como darse cabezazos en las paredes y golpeare con hierro hirviendo en sus manos."

Los ojos de Hermione estaban empezando a mostrar ira. "El hierro hirviendo en sus manos?"

"Es asqueroso! Hasta la tía Minnie está en contra de eso. Gracias a Dios que no les sucede a los elfos de Hogwarts."

"Espera. ¿Hay en Hogwarts elfos domésticos?."

"Probablemente más que cualquier otro lugar en Europa. Ya has oído a mi tía." Ahora te voy a mostrar..."

"... Las comidas se sirven de esa forma en Hogwarts." Ella suspiro. "Ahora no estoy seguro si me..."

"Por favor no cambies de opinión. Por lo menos no son torturados allí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo acerca de la esclavitud elfo doméstico. Si no vas, no habrá nadie allí que esté de acuerdo conmigo."

Sonrió a su primer amigo. "Tal vez podamos hacer la diferencia. ¿Qué pasa si formamos un club y dar información a los estudiantes. A lo mejor es que podemos llamarla," Hizo una pausa, " Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros."No, si nos llamamos así la gente querrá vomitar. Es necesario que sea algo bueno. "Hizo una pausa y sonrió." ¿Qué hay de 'Comunidad avanzada para la reivindicación de los elfos? CARE para abreviar"

_(nota del traductor: el nombre original es 'Community for Advancing the Rights of Elves' lo que viene a ser traducido como "comunidad para proveer el derecho de los elfos cuyo anagrama sería CPDE y "care" queda mejor porque además care significa cuidado, se ve que el escritor original pensó en esto)_

"Es perfecto!" declaró Hermione.

"Tal vez pueda dedicar parte de mi herencia en esto", dijo sin pensar.

"¿Qué herencia?" -le Pregunto.

Él negó con la cabeza la cabeza. "Oh, no importa. Yo, um, no quiero hablar de eso."

"Oh. Lo siento. No es asunto mío si has heredado algo."

"Está bien. Tengo algo de dinero que debo ser capaz de utilizar para ponerlo en marcha."

"Tal vez podamos conseguir insignias para venderlas para tratar de ganar más dinero para nuestra literatura, por lo que no tiene que mantener su financiación. También voy a hablar con mis padres y ver si se dona dinero. Definitivamente tendremos que permanecer en contacto para prepararlo todo. Ibas a presentarme a tu lechuza. "

"Sí". Se acercó a la lechuza blanca que se encontraba en su habitación. "Hedwig, esta es mi amiga Hermione."

"Hola a Hedwig. Eres adorable!" Hedwig ululó de acuerdo.

"Vamos a estar mandándonos cartas entre nosotros este verano. ¿No hay problema verdad chica?" Ella ululó otra vez estando de acuerdo. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y luego dijo: "Será mejor volver con los demás de nuevo."

"Nunca hubiera esperado que mi hermano llevara a escondidas a una chica a su habitación en menos de una hora después de conocerla", dijo Brianna con una sonrisa desde la puerta. Hermione puso la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras que Harry se sonrojó de ira.

"¿Porqué me estás siguiendo, pequeño fisgón? Debo hechizarte?"

"Para su información, la tía Minnie me ha enviado para encontrar a Hermione antes de que el Traslador se valla sin ella."

"Oh sí", dijo Hermione recuperando su color normal. "Me tengo que ir. Fue genial conocerte! escríbeme." Dijo Ella corriendo dejando a los hermanos solos.

"Así que, mi hermano tiene novia."

Harry se ruborizó. "Yo no! Ella es mi amiga!"

"Y ella es una chica."

"Pero no es mi novia".

"¿Crees que es linda?" Su cara estaba totalmente roja. "¡Ajá! ¿Crees que tu novia es linda!" Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, asegurando así tenía la última palabra. "

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

La semana pasó rápidamente, con Harry y Hermione escribiéndose vía Hegwid por lo menos dos veces por semana. Durante la primera semana, Hermione lo sorprendió el envío de una foto tamaño cartera de sí misma que había tomado durante el último año escolar. Decidió que sería de esperar que le enviara una foto así. Por desgracia para él, Brianna entró en la habitación cuando Harry le preguntó a sus padres por una imagen para enviar a Hermione. Si su padre no hubiera agarrado la varita del bolsillo de Harry, seguramente la habría hechizado. Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió empezar a llevar sus dos varitas.

Pronto consiguió que sus padres lo llevaran de regreso al Callejón Diagon (con Brianna también), y después de hablar de CARE con sus padres, estuvieron de acuerdo que le permitiera sacar dinero a fin de comprar cincuenta insignias y algunos libros para su literatura. Se reunieron con los Granger en helados Fortesque después del viaje al banco, y se fueron a una tienda que fabricaba insignias mágicas. Los Granger insistieron en pagar la mitad de las placas de CARE, Harry y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo en un diseño simple con sólo un encanto de pegado simple.

Ellos también habían comprado libros que creían les ayudaría a crear literatura, y después de que Mark notó a un hombre con el pelo largo y rubio, ropas de lujo, y un bastón con adornos dar patadas a un elfo doméstico, se metió en una tienda cercana y compró una cámara mágica. Los encontró otra vez y gracias a un gran zoom en algunas tomas se vio al elfo ser golpeado con el bastón y también recibir patadas mientras se abrían camino hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Otra foto centrada en la aparición del elfo en un paño de cocina sucio, con contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Una foto incluía la cara del mago.

"Debe ser un miembro respetado de la alta sociedad", susurró Mark susurrando. "De todos modos, creo que una de las fotos debe ser bueno para la portada de su literatura. Sólo asegúrese de no mostrar el rostro de ese idiota, o probablemente podría demandarnos por difamación o algo por el estilo."

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry finalmente llegó a mostrar la biblioteca McGonagall a Hermione en su cumpleaños, cuando ella pasó la mayor parte del día en la mansión. Ella se sorprendió, simplemente en el tamaño de la biblioteca, y cuántos fuera de la impresión de libros estaban en el interior. Ella encontró tomos en casi todos los temas, incluyendo un diario escrito a mano que en realidad describe la forma en que algunos asistentes empezaron a molestar a un grupo de elfos, ya que eran pequeñas y parecía divertido. Los elfos se defendieron después de que varios habían sido torturados hasta la muerte. Sólo uno de los magos había sobrevivido (el que escribió el diario), y contó una historia diferente a sus compañeros magos, en la que los elfos les atacaron sin provocación. Al final de una larga y sangrienta guerra, los elfos europeos se vieron obligados a firmar un contrato mágico, con casi todos las antiguas familias de magos sangre pura para que sus descendientes sirvieran a los descendientes de los magos para siempre. Afortunadamente, algunos elfos se negaron a firmarlo, y pronto se convirtieron en fugitivos, parias de la sociedad que finalmente huyeron al Nuevo Mundo, cuando fue descubierto. Tía Minnie palideció cuando le mostraron los libros, pidiéndole hacer copias de los libros por ellos por arte de magia.

Después de eso, había tenido la fiesta, en el que Harry no había invitado a nadie más que a los Granger y su propia familia. Su padre le consiguió dos fundas varita mágica que puede adjuntar a un cinturón o en cualquier parte su cuerpo como en un brazo o una pierna. Estaban encantadas para repeler el hechizo de convocar, y eran invisibles para todos menos para el usuario una vez que fueron debidamente instalada. Las varitas no podían caer accidentalmente o sacarlos por la fuerza física por cualquier persona, sólo por el usuario. Si se ajustaba en la muñeca, el usuario podía establecer una palabra mágica que él o ella podría decir para que la varita saliera disparada hacia su mano (como un resorte comprimido sacaba la varita fuera de la funda). Harry estaba encantado de que él tenía una gran manera de mantener a sus dos varitas con él, uno en cada muñeca. Él practicó la captura de sus varitas, afortunadamente, cada funda del propietario podía ser configurada con diferentes palabras mágicas. Harry eligió 'varita Vieja "por su izquierda y la" nueva varita' de la derecha. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a volar fuera de sus fundas en las conversaciones normales de su varita, él lo cambió a "viejas Chispas " y "nuevas chispas.

Tía Minnie le dio diez libras (cosa que llamó la atención de los muggles) y un baúl con siete compartimentos para que pudiera organizarse mejor en la escuela. Ella también le dio una mochila que era capaz de aligerar en la mitad de peso que llevara en el interior. Hermione quería una de esas.

Los Granger le dieron a Harry un conjunto de escritorio completo de fantasía mágica con plumas especiales, tinta y pergamino. –

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Antes de darse cuenta, Harry estaba en la estación de Kings Cross empujando un carrito a través de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Por primera vez, se las había arreglado para mantener fuera de su mente a la tía Minnie. Su familia pronto se unió a él mientras miraba con asombro en el tren. Todavía tenía el modelo de lo que su tía le había dado, pero había algo especial en verlo en su forma real.

"Hola Harry," dijo Hermione detrás de él. Se volvió y vio a la Granger, junto con varias otras familias, entre ellos un grupo muy grande de los pelirrojos.

"Hola, Hermione," dijo con una sonrisa: "Debemos decir adiós a nuestras familias y obtener un compartimiento". Ella asintió con la cabeza y Harry se acercó a su familia, abrazar a cada uno, incluso Brianna, a su vez. "Voy a hablar con ustedes esta noche en nuestros espejos", le susurró a su hermana antes de besarla en la mejilla. Luego miró a los tres. "Os quiero".

"Nosotros también te queremos", dijo Cindy cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla por última vez. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Juntos Harry McGonagall y Hermione Granger subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP


End file.
